


Day 13 - Eating Ice Cream

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [13]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Frostpudding, Loki Is A Jerk, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Tom introduces Loki to the wonderful delight that is ice cream.





	

Tom Hiddleston had a guilty pleasure. And that pleasure was brownie batter ice cream.

 

It wasn’t something he got to indulge in very often given he had to maintain a certain physique for his acting jobs, but when he did? Oh, sweet Lord, it was so worth it.

 

That night, thankfully, was one of those rare occasions. He was curled up on his sofa, watching the sunset, a big bowl of his guilty pleasure in hand as he slipped a spoonful of it between his lips. He groaned at the taste of his favorite ice cream on his tongue, savoring the wonderful treat he loved so much.

 

“Thomas?” Loki came in from the bedroom upon hearing the sound, brow arched. It was sweet to see him looking concerned, but Tom was quick to smile and reassure him.

 

“Hello, love. Just having a bit of a treat,” Tom explained, gesturing with his spoon to the bowl he held.  


 

Loki peered at the bowl intently, his head tilting slightly. “What is that?”

 

“It’s a dessert called ice cream.” Tom took another bite, his eyes fluttering closed briefly at the taste.

 

“Ice cream? I do not understand, Thomas. You cannot make cream from ice. It is water…” Loki sat down beside Tom on the sofa, a confused look on his features.

 

“It’s not just ice. There are other ingredients too depending on what flavor you want. There are countless kinds of flavors to choose from.” Tom scooped up some more ice cream and offered Loki the spoon.

 

“And what flavor is this exactly?” Loki asked, eyeing the spoon dubiously.

 

“Brownie batter. It’s essentially chocolate with bits of brownie in it. Very delicious.” Tom wiggles the spoon slightly in front of Loki, playfully offering the bite.

 

Loki gave Tom a sidelong look, shaking his head ruefully. But he accepted the bite. As his lips closed around the spoon, his green eyes widened at the burst of flavor on his tongue. Then Loki was gone along with Tom’s spoon and his bowl of ice cream.

 

Tom’s eyes widened when he found himself without his favorite treat, staring at his empty hands for a moment before springing up from the sofa to chase his lover through the flat.

 

“Loki!!”


End file.
